


The Flames of Ecstasy

by Victor2K



Category: Dragon Booster
Genre: Dragon Booster - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitt Wonn wants Artha. Pyrrah wants also Artha. And they want each other. A rendez-vous that will be the discovery of something new and hot between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flames of Ecstasy

DISCLAIMER

If you are reading this, it means that you have the knowdlege of the content of this story and wants to read it because you want to.  
Otherwise, you must leave this right now. This story is only to be read for people of proper age or in places where adult content is not forbidden.  
And this story is a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies, that didn't endorsed me for that.  
These characters/situations/places are only borrowed for being used on this fictional piece, that is only to be taken as fiction, nothing else.  
If you are aware with everything that I wrote there, enjoy the reading. If not, better you walk out

This is another of my attempt fictions, focusing the Dragon Booster series. And also feature a lesbian affair with threesome between Artha, Kitt and Pyrrah. I hope you like and something, because it’s my first try into this series. Good reading.

Dragon Booster – The Flames of Ecstasy  
By Victor2K 

Dragon races aren’t an easy stuff. Isn’t for any people race with dragons inside streets and circuits, and feel the fear of being ejected or hurt while running. Definitely, a job not suitable for anyone.  
Kitt Wonn wasn’t one of those people. Since she joined Penn Racing, team of her longtime friend Artha Penn, she learned a lot about racing dragons. She had won a lot of races, and her spirit and desire to win were known by part of the other drivers. She wasn’t the best driver, but her young hood and health made anyone of the grid give a look on her.

One of them was Pyrrah, member of the Dragon Flares, another popular racing crew into Dragon City. The orange haired girl was fair and nice inside the track, but sometimes she uses on some tricks to get what she wants. Pyrrah knew Kitt and talked with her sometimes (even used on her), inspiring her to think about her way to race, her strategy, her mind…and even her body.  
Pyrrah, outside the tracks, had some kind of “slut”, leaning to the “bisexual” kind of it, despite she never had any relationship with other woman. But she had little flings with men, which she liked pretty much, but she always thought to check out how it was with a girl. Of course, she gave a little fancy into the female drivers, and Kitt was the one who enchanted her at most.  
Kitt didn’t know anything. She had a little secret feeling about Artha, but he only saw her as a good friend and nothing less. Sometimes this left her pissed off, because the green haired girl thought that he wasn’t respecting her the way Kitt wanted to. She didn’t wanted to be just “the good friend” that the guy had in mind. Kitt wanted to impose the respect she wanted with him by being a good race driver. And with some bodywork too.

 

Well, there was a race in a town nearby Dragon City. There were all the good racers, so as Kitt, Artha and Pyrrah. In a difficult and full of tricks track, the race was hard and interesting, with a lot of speed and “fights”. In the end, Kitt won almost a few seconds from Pyrrah and Artha’s dragons. The young one was pretty happy for winning, given that she wasn’t getting the top lately. She then was enjoying with her friends, especially Artha.

“So, what do you thought of my race?” Kitt asks to Artha  
“Ah…it was good. You made a great race” The boy answers  
“Don’t you think that I had too much rough turns and I used too much of the tricks?”  
“C’mon, I did that a lot when I was a rookie” Artha says, for anger of Kitt  
“Who do you call a ´rookie´?” Kitt argues  
“No, nobody, nobody...” The guy defends himself, but Kitt easily stops to get angry  
“Ok ok” The girl smiles before asking. “Well, want to celebrate my victory?”  
“I would, but I need to do ah…other stuff”  
“Other stuff? What other stuff?” Kitt asks  
“Oh, nothing. I just need to get a rest, I am too tired from today and I woke up early and…” Artha explained before being interrupted by the teenager  
“Oh, always you need to do other stuff! There’s always this “other stuff”  
“Kitt, don’t start!” Artha tries to avoid some “drama queen” speech  
“I will not start anything. I always knew it, you don’t even give a damn about me” The girl says  
“Kitt, please, I care about you really, I just…”  
“Ok, I know…right, I am leaving. I will catch ya guys later” The green haired girl leaves Artha alone, mumbling and talking all kinds of curses, even which ones that girls of her age aren’t supposed to say. Pyrrah was not much far from there, viewing the scene.

 

“Who he thinks that I am some kind of girl that he uses and then throws away? God, I wished to be sometimes older to show him some respect” Kitt said, as she were taking care of her dragon, Wyldfyr. Pretty much upset, she didn’t took it good Artha’s supposed despair about her. Pyrrah approached of her.  
“Get out Pyrrah” Kitt said, knowing that the fire-headed girl was approaching of her  
“Is that way you cheer racing colleagues” The woman asked, with some sarcastic tone of voice  
“When I am angry, is that way. So get used to it”  
“Oh, come one. I saw you talking to Artha times ago” Pyrrah affirms  
“And?” Kitt turns her head  
“I know everything. Its men stuff. They always make believe that they doesn’t care about a girl, but its all bullshit, darling” The older woman explained like a experienced woman  
“I believe that you had a lot of this coming up” Kitt comments  
“Let’s say that I know pretty much about some stuff” The fire-headed one answered  
“Well, but why you are here? Just have chit-chat with me?”  
“Naah, kid. I just wanted to have some sorte of…celebration with you. You kicked ass today” Pyrrah answered the question, looking at Kitt’s pretty face with some lusty intents  
“Thanks, but I am not too much into celebrating anything” Kitt cut out Pyrrah’s intentions, but the fire-headed woman wasn’t for joking  
“Artha declined on you. Maybe you need to spend time with someone who cares about you” Pyrrah says, approaching even more of the young teen.  
“And since when you care about me?” Kitt asks, with ironic suspicion  
“This doesn’t matter. The thing is we need to celebrate your win. You can hangout on my secret place” Pyrrah purpouses  
“Secret place?” Kitt asks curiously  
“If you can’t come with me, it will be still a secret” The other girl says, trying to lure Kitt to her pleasurable plan. The teen thinks, analyses and then answers.  
“Fine, I am going with you. It will not hurt anyway. And the guys can have a few hours without me” Kitt says before taking Wyldfyr and going with Pyrrah  
“It will be so nice to show you my place. You will love it” Pyrrah states

The “secret place” was not too far from where they were talking. It was some kind of small apartment, on Pyrrah team’s warehouse. It wasn’t like a garage. It was a proper bedroom, kinda clean, with lots of dragon posters and racing billboards, a couch, a small refrigerator and a few drawers. Some kind of hotel room feeling  
“Seem you almost live here” Kitt pointed, taking a look at the place  
“I like to be here because it takes me away from the racing pressure” Pyrrah explained as she made the “tour” with the youngster. For Kitt, the place was cleaner than Penn’s place, which was always messed. The price of living with three male.  
“Years living with the guys makes me get shocked to see such a place like this” The girl made a comment. Pyrrah made a brief grin, as her plan was going on motion.  
“Make yourself conformable. I will get something to drink” The red-haired said as she went to the refrigerator and took a few stuff to make drinks. Kitt sat in the couch, looking at the place and all the posters. “You are a true dragon racing fanatic”  
“I thank that to my father. When I was a kid, he took me and my brother to every single race. With a freak like him, the kids wouldn’t escape so easily” The woman told as she fixed the drinks. As she finished, she went to the couch and gave one to her guest  
“I assume you haven’t age enough to drink, so I did yours weak” Pyrrah warned when she gave the glass to Kitt.  
“What’s that?”  
“A few stuff I got from foreign origin. A few fruits and berry. Good for late night training” The redhead answered  
“Oh”. Kitt looked the glass and drank the content. “It’s not that bad. Looks like juice with a few Schweepes”.  
“If you want, I can make you more”  
“Really? Cool” Kitt said as she ordered for more drinks.

Kitt had drunk five glasses to the drink mixture. Pyrrah went barely surprised as the young girl was enjoying the beverage she fixed for her. As the thing wasn’t alcoholic, it was safe for minors to drink. As much as Kitt was drinking, she felt strange effects on herself, as her genitals “tickling”, like she had to pee or something  
“Are you sure that thing is not alcoholic?” The green haired youngster asked  
“One hundred percent sure” Pyrrah stated  
“So, why I feel like I need to remove my clothes? And why my body feels so strange?”  
“You aren’t used to drink stuff like these. Relax, it happened to me too. Gets better when you drink more usually” The woman told as she discretely grinned. Soon the youngster could be surrendering to her.  
“The room seems pretty different, you know. Are you being truthful about you making me drunk?”  
“Why I should?” Pyrrah said, with a bit of sarcasm  
“Damn, I feel like…like…getting horny. Man, horny for everything. You, the couch, the dragons, the TV, the walls. I feel damn strange” Kitt held her head as she noticed the household getting closer of her “Is this side effect of the drink?”  
“No, no. It’s the effect that I wanted” The fire-headed girl smiled wickedly.  
“W-What?” Kitt asked before she faded out for a second and then came back to reality. She panted faster as she could to recover conscience, but she was still getting aroused.  
“Feeling okay now?” Pyrrah asked, caressing Kitt’s face, but the youngster moved her away from the other woman  
“What the hell you did with me? Are you trying to kill me or something?” The young girl argued to her mate  
“Too naïve. Darling, don’t you know that I am trying to screw you?” Pyrrah said, making young Kitt get astonished with what she heard.  
“Pardon?”  
“Sweetie…do you think that I would throw some party for you just for the sake of it? You need to learn more about life, young Kitt” The redhead explained  
“So you say that bringing me to your shack was just a plan to fuck me?” The young green-haired chick asked, like don’t believing  
“Great, huh?” Pyrrah approached to her “prey”  
“Oh, so I see that the rumors are right, isn’t it?” Kitt asked  
“Rumors? Which rumors?” The household wanted to know  
“The whole paddock is telling, it is the buzz of the year. Everybody talks about you being, you know, too much ´close´ with other girls” The youngster stated  
“Oh, those rumors? I can say for myself they are 50% right”  
“Eh?” Kitt sounded  
“Let me explain. Let’s say that, sometimes, I like to get too friendly with women. You know ´that´ kind of friendship, don’t you? Don’t tell me that you never thought of doing it with a girl?” Pyrrah asked, with a wicked curious tone.  
“Eh..oh..” Kitt tried to get away of the question, but she had to ask to a pretty closer Pyrrah “I always thought of losing my cherry with Artha that I never had time to realize to do it with other people, but now…”  
“Now…” Pyrrah said, just to, seconds later, Kitt stole a kiss from the red-headed, who got surprised with the dare of the young one. It was a passionate and good kiss  
“Hmm..”  
After the kiss broke, the girls looked at each other, without talking, both surprised with what happened  
“So what? Didn’t you like the kiss?” Kitt asked  
“No, is that…”  
“You thought that I was naïve, right?” The young girl asked before facing closer the fire headed one give some lecture to her “Being young doesn’t mean that I am dumb about these things in general. You learn pretty much from tv and stuff”.  
“Looks like this generation is too ‘avant-garde’ without even being left diapers” Pyrrah said. “I thought you should be the prey”  
“And when I said that I wasn’t?. This shit you gave me didn’t took out my conscience, but actually turned on things inside me that I never felt” Kitt explained as she made a sexy position and ‘called’ her partner to something else. “You see, I am still with clothes”

Pyrrah looked at the young girl and thought * What the fuck I am doing here. I should be doing this little one*.   
Then she walked to Kitt and kissed her again, this time with more lust than Kitt’s stolen one. On that couch, both were kissing and caressing each other’s body, with Kitt feeling a sample of the redhead’s butt. Then Pyrrah kissed the chin, the neck, creating a pretty exciting feeling and leaving both horny.  
The older girl started to remove Kitt’s uniform. She unzipped the top of the outfit, revealing the breasts, which were on a regular size. Pyrrah touched them, and she could hear the youngster moan. She caressed Kitt’s tummy and breasts, to then start to suck her nipples  
She dedicated full time to them, switching when she felt need to lick the other. Kitt got pleased as she felt the fire-headed woman put her tongue into her boobs  
“So Goood…hmm…”  
“You have nice breasts Kitt. Fucking nice ones” Pyrrah praised as she, with one hand, caressed and pressed it. With other, she felt the wetness on her own cunt through her race suit. Soon, Pyrrah also took out the top of her outfit and both became bare naked.  
Then Pyrrah offered her tits to Kitt and she accepted, repeating the same procedure, by sucking her nipples as a baby getting fed.

“Ohhh…good”  
Kitt used her mouth to please her companion, as her right had reached down to the crotch of Pyrrah, where she could feel through the uniform the wetness of her newfound lover. She used her hand to rub and touch the place, watching the fire haired woman moan of pleasure, while she proceeded to lick her nipple.  
“Hhmmmm…ohh…ahh”  
“Do you like it?” Kitt asked  
“You are doing it great…ahhh…go ahead girl”. Her partner answered.  
Pyrrah smiled to see how Kitt was aware of herself doing such things, especially how she sucked her breasts and user her hands to excite her more. She was eager to see what might happen next.

After a little nipple action, Kitt turned to kiss her lover, with them embracing each other and rubbing her erect nipples. After the kissing, Pyrrah suggested a different moving.  
“I think it’s time to go downtown, Kitt”  
The green-haired girl smiled with eagerness when the other girl said that, then asking her to stand up and remove what was left of Pyrrah’s racing suit. When she saw the fire-headed lady totally naked, Kitt got an amazed feeling  
“Girl, it’s better than I thought before” she said, looking the tempting buttocks, almost shining of so hard and juicy. Then, Pyrrah was asked to turn around and she saw the nearly-shaved mound of her lover, where it was only a few patch of red hair  
“Too many exercise to ride on those dragons had their results”, replied the redhead.  
“Really? I think you need of other kind of exercise” Kitt said as she squeezed, kissed and even slapped the butt of her newfound “bed friend”. Pyrrah doubted if this was only effect of the aphrodisiac or Kitt was intended to have sex with her.

“Sit down and open your legs very wide” Kitt said, on a position of charge that Pyrrah rarely saw on her. The fire-headed woman sat on the couch, with her legs open wide so the young girl could see all of her vagina and even her butt hole. The green-haired one licked her lips on anticipation of what was to come.  
Kitt then knelt on the floor and inserted a finger on her lover’s pussy, just to see how it was in matters of excitement. The redhead squealed in pleasure, as the teenager used her finger to fuck the other girl

“Oohh...ahh…ohh”

Kitt wickedly smiled with the reaction of Pyrrah to her act. After the fucking, she took out the finger of Pyrrah’s cunt and then started to work with the tongue, positioning it at the tip of the other girl’s clit, and then starting to lick it.

“Ohhhh…yes…”

Kitt took a time to test the arousal of her lover before she was using her mouth and tongue to eat all of Pyrrah’s pussy. The redhead started to moan for good with the act of the young one.

“Ohhh…Uhh…ahh”

First, Kitt was soft and slow, trying to explore all of the area. Since it was a different experience to her, the youngster was keen to try and learn the most of it, and the pleasure screams given by Pyrrah were enough to see that she was taking the right path.

“Ahhh... Kitt... You’re so good!”

“I am happy I am doing well to you... but there is more to come, honey...”

Slowly, the green-haired girl found herself hooked in the feeling of having sex with another woman. Isn’t something she ever planned to, but that day, it was the best thing she ever had, match even one or two race wins. The fire-headed female made her job by guiding Miss Wonn to wherever she would stimulate, and how.

And the clitoris was one of her happy customers. Kitt used the tip of the tongue to play with her ‘love button’, and it was enough to make Pyrrah go crazy and her moands get louder. Kitt felt secure to lap faster her newfound lover. That worked a lot.

“Lick it, Kitt! Lick it, sweetie! You are hot, baby! Ahhhh! Eat me!”

In Pyrrah’s behalf, she was having the most of fun. Of course she had her stuff with women, but most of them were of her pack and she knew those girls were wild and stuff. With Kitt, it was different. The experience to bring a young female to the delights of lesbian sex turned her on so many ways, given the difference on sexual background and also the ‘deflowering’ factor, which turned things even kinkier to the redhead. She appreciated that the girl was doing to her, every lick, every suck, every time she tasted her lovejuices. It was something that she never felt before, and it was keen to never stop having it.

But Kitt Wonn was having her moments too and her first experience with female juice tasting as awkwardly good.

“It smells and tastes weird, like vinegar sauce. But it’s good. I like it...”

“Serve yourself. There will be a lot more from where it came out.

The young dragon racer didn’t wait any orders to keep her procedure on giving oral to the flame-haired girl. She didn’t let her lack of experience at lesbianism to overcome her and she decided to apply everything she remembered from reading or watching on video. Each moan, every scream of pleasure given by her lover, it was a sign that everything was being fine.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yes! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Eat meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

The girls went on that rhythm for a while, until Kitt got herself munching deeper into the redhead’s cunt. Pyrrah called for more, getting closer to the orgasm, twisting herself around the couch, trying to bear with the pleasure she was getting from her track rival.

“Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh! Lick my pussy! Lick me dry! Make me cum! I am so close!”

“Do you wanna cum? Do you? I’ll make you cum! Very hard!”

The acqua-haired girl kept her pace, giving Pyrrah all she could handle orally. It was clear that she couldn’t hold that situation too much and, anytime, she would reach the climax. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I’m so close! I can’t handle! Ahhhhh…”

As soon as she could think about it…

“I am gonna…ahh…. Yeah….goodness…ahh… I am….ahh…”

“CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGH!”

Pyrrah rocked herself as she reached the orgasm and quickly released a torrent of girl juice onto Kitt’s face. Miss Wonn felt with joy the incoming flow and drank it without any problem, tasting for the first time how a girl orgasms. Meanwhile, the fire-headed lady immersed her mind to the sexual delight she got from her newfound lover. Her plan finally worked, but in a way that she never could predict.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yes! That’s soooooooooooooo goooooooooooooood!”

Kitt watched in the front seat how Pyrrah took the orgasm and, when it finished, gave a big kiss on the lips of the redhead.

“So, how did I fucked you?”

“Girl, what the fuck you just did? You were awesome”, praised Pyrrah.

“Really? Oh, thanks! It’s my first time, you know…”

“But you went like a pro! Where did you learn all those moves?” asked the veteran racer,

“We might be new to the thing, but we aren’t stupid”, replied Kitt.

“Wish me to do it with you what you’ve done with me?”

“Shouldn’t I say yes?”

With her pants and underwear already at the floor, Kitt welcomed the older girl between her legs and Pyrrah did not hesitate to plant her mouth on the green-haired gal’s pussy, giving her gentle strokes as Miss Wonn experienced by the first time her genitals being used for sexual gratification.

“Oh… I cannot believe that’s happening with me!”

“And it won’t stop here, baby”

The daring female racer used her tongue with soft brushing and circling the young lady’s clitoris and labia, making her moan. The plan was going better than ever, but Pyrrah was starting to feel something for her lover and it wasn’t something that bothered her at any way…

Kitt got her legs open wide to the maximum, as she had to house her girlfriend’s head with comfort as her mouth did her job. Moaning like she never did, she was totally hooked by her first lesbian sex, enjoying the best of that action and even planning to seduce more ladies afterwards. The youngsters learn really faster nowadays.

“Ohh… Pyrrah… that’s it! I love it! Eat my pussy!”

“Your pussy is awesome, Kitt! I want to lick it all the time!”

“You can eat it all you can!”

So it was what the fire-haired woman, as now the pace of her tongue-lashing went faster and she was now everywhere at the young girl’s cunny, from her swollen clit to the inner walls, sprouting the exciting smell and taste of the lady juices. She was decided to return the pleasure her newfound lover gave to her and there was nothing on the horizon that would stop her from do it.

“I will devour your pussy, my young darling. I want to taste the fountain of youth that comes out of your body”

Poetry wasn’t something that the midly-spike haired woman used to do when she wanted to take a person to the bed. And even her was surprised that she was employing those words to describe the delight to eat a cunt like Kitt’s. She even thought it was some kind of mumbo jumbo to grant the plan to work beautifully for her, but a woman like her, not used to such things, was pretty much starting to fall for the Penn stable’s dragon racer.

“You do this with every woman you sleep with?”, Kitt asked.

“I assure that you are the very first I am doing that”

The acqua-haired girl could believe or not on what her lover told her, but it didn’t matter at that time, since all what she could was to enjoy Pyrrah’s lesbian moves, moaning and screaming for more, giving enough praise of the older racer’s skills, making her feel even more bold to attempt new and different stuff to eat her sex.

“Oh My God! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“Moan for me, girl! I want you to say my name! Say it!”

“Oh Pyrrah! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I love it!”

“You will love it even more when I make you cum!”

“Make me cum! Oh Yes! I want to cum so much!”

The fireheaded woman wickedly smiled with the young girl’s wishes and she went hard on licking her pussy, putting her tongue everywhere she knew a woman could feel pleasure, with the moaning getting louder and louder and the juices flowing even more. Her goal was pretty much about to get done in minutes.

“Oh Shit! Ahhhhh! Uhhhhhhh!”

“Just a little bit more and…”

It was right on. When Pyrrah gave a small touch at Kitt’s clit, it all went like a hurricane. The young dragon racer got her orgasm with much passion and there was any kind of regret or repression about it. The fireheaded woman licked for a while as she watched with a wicked and satisfied smile the result of her quest. A girl who raced to a rival team finally was brought to her knees by her and not by the force of violence, but by pure love and sex.

“I am cumming! Oh My God! I am cumming!”  
Kitt came like she never did in her life, and it was a woman that was able to make that happen rather than the man she lusted for. There, she realized that it didn’t matter if it was Artha who provided her the best of fun or wasn’t the one to make her feel happy at bed, but what was the most important was that she loved her lesbian thing and, if needed, it could through something else.

“See you did liked the way I made you cum…”

“Yeahhhhhhhh… it was so great… I cannot believe that happened!”

 

*****

A few minutes later, there was Kitt and Pyrrah cuddling at the couch, remembering every single detail of their sexual intercourse and pretty much not feeling that it was just an one and one kind of thing.

“I have to confess that I never thought that you could be as hot as you are, Kitt!”

“You know very well that looks can deceive, Pyrrah”

“Indeed you were great, my little one! Now I kind regret that I had to make up all that story of the drink if I knew that you were in the mood”, said the wicked dragon racer.

“Don’t worry, I already knew that it was fake. But I played very well the role of ‘shy young girl seduced by a temptress’, don’t you think?” smirked the Penn Racing member.

“Guess the way the things went, this was a better way to imagine the two of us having sex than just any ordinary crappy talk”

“I don’t know why, but I feel that it won’t be the last time Kitt and Pyrrah will meet each other for sex”, Miss Wonn said.

“Looks like someone liked my touch… I feel really proud of that”

“You can feel proud the way you want, but to make you feel more relieved is not like I want to marry you or wish a long-term relationship. It’s just, you know, fun between two women, that’s all!”, said the youngster.

“If it’s like that, I think I can handle… well, I really needed to date someone with a fresh breath of youth…”, replied the fireheaded woman.

“And you know that, for me, the only long term thing that applies is Artha Penn”

“And maybe I think I can help you with that”, Pyrrah said with a suggestive look at her eyes.

“Really? How can you help me?”

“Let’s say that I have an idea that the both of us can have much fan with that Penn guy… the exact way we can have our ‘revenge’ from him”

“I think I know what you mean and, wanna know? I am in!”

“I knew you would say yes, Kitt. Now, it’s time for Artha Penn to feel the sexual rage of two scorned women”, vowed Pyrrah.

“And I imagine he will learn his lesson very well…”

The two women giggled with wicked looks to each other as they kissed one more time before returning to cuddle each other. A very interesting ‘society’ blossomed between the two ladies and they wouldn’t rest until having the men they wanted on his knees. Will they achieve that?

Only the next chapter (if there will be one) will speak that for you, dear reader. Stay tuned!

THE END (of this chapter)


End file.
